thgtrilogyfandomcom-20200215-history
Marina
'''Marina '''was the 16-year-old female Career Tribute from District 4. Initially she was not a member of the pack, but early in the games, the Careers found her and let her join instead of killing her. Biography Early Life Marina was born into family of fisherman in District 4. It is known that she had 2 older sisters and lived with her parents. It's possible she used bladed tools while fishing because it is known she used two different types of swords in her games. The 74th Hunger Games During the 74th Hunger Games she reaped along side 12-year-old Max. They where brought to the Capitol where they where mentored by Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. Tribute Parade During the Tribute Parade, she and Max wore two similar blue crowns. Marina’s was and covered in large white pearls, and had a blue veil, representing waves and the sea, running down the back. She and Max wore jade and blue togas, held together by a white starfish, and a clear blue drape covered with turquoise stripes. Training When she was Atala was giving the instructions, Marina stood to the right of Jason, and on the left of the District 5 Male. She wore her hair in a single braid. Marina was later seen practicing throwing knives and chatting to the trainer, while Marvel fought with a spear behind her. The next day she practiced running on the Gauntlets with the District 7 Female as Cato sliced a dummy, and later practiced shooting with a Bow and Arrow as the Careers teased Peeta. Marina and Max where bought shouted at by the Cato, who told them they where not part of the pack, which the other Careers did not agree with. Marina protected her District Partner as best as she could, knowing that Cato had rejected them. The other Careers did not attempt to argue with Cato over the matter, so that they could secure their place Scoring Marina had relatively high odds of winning, starting from 10-1 and lowering to 9-1. For her private session, she used a variety of weapons, including swords and axes. Marina received a ten, two higher than Max, for he strength and immense skill in combat. Finnick and Annie where both very impressed and happy with Marina and Max's Cornucopia Bloodbath On the Hovercraft, Marina sat to the left of Marvel and on the right of the District 8 Male. On the Pedestals, she stood to the right Boy from 8, like on the hovercraft, and on the left of Clove. Like most tributes, she run to the Cornucopia for supplies. She avoided Glimmer as she was killing Susan, by running left towards a bag. Marina saw Tamora with a serrated sword and ran over to her. Marina punched Tamora in the face, knocked her over and stole the sword. She ran over to Mayley and slashed both her legs with the sword, then ran over to Cato, taking a arc-bladed sword instead, because it was lighter, and swung it at Cato, who ducked and whacked her in the stomach with a bar-mace. Cato grabbed her and throw her over a crate. Marina crawled on the floor and then stood up and ran to a black backpack and fled the Bloodbath. The Games